


Thunderstorms and Crime Fighting Don't Mix

by robingurl



Category: Batman (1966)
Genre: Family Feels, Young Dick Grayson, Young Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robingurl/pseuds/robingurl
Summary: 9 year old Robin is out on patrol with Batman when a thunder storm hits. Over whelming cuteness ensues. Dick Grayson Robin





	Thunderstorms and Crime Fighting Don't Mix

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older story. I have tried to go through and fix all of the spelling mistakes. I really need a beta. -_-. Regardless I hope you enjoy this story! :)

Thunder Storms and Crime Fighting Don't Mix  
By Robin Gurl

 

"Robin, come on up to the top of the building." Came a rough quiet voice. The voice came with a tall figure dressed in a bat suit. It's companion, 'Robin', was at least three feet shorter and was over taken by the larger form.

"All the way up there?!?!" Blue eyes widened and took in the surroundings. His hand unconsciously reached up to the blue gloved hand of his mentor and he squeezed up glancing over at Batman.

Batman looked around his gaze still hard but it softened for a moment and squeezed back sparing his young partner a fatherly smile. "It'll be alright, youngster. We'll make it!"

The Boy Wonder looked skeptical. And he didn't move. Robin was *right* out of training and was still not used to this climbing. Though he'd never admit to it, but he didn't like the high rises at night in the Gotham City Summer Weather.

The Batman sighed and knelt down carefully picking Robin up and placing him on his hip. "Better?" Robin's dark head nodded in and out of the street light and his green gloved arms wrapped around Batman's neck. Robin felt slightly embarrassed being carried like this but then he reminded himself that he was only nine years old. He was allowed to be scared and still be Batman's partner.

"Hold on, here we go!"

Robin let out a high pitched shriek as Batman jumped in the air and flipped over the cars on the main street. He buried his head in Batman's shoulders not wanting to look down or anywhere. Then he heard the explosion of the Batrope shooting out of Batman's belt. They were going to be ok.

Gravity and Air suddenly mixed together and created a weird void that Robin was still not used to. He felt like his stomach was in his mouth and heavy..but at the same time he felt weightless.

"Bat..Batman...Hurr..Hurry..don't..don't like this.."

"Hang on there, it'll be ok. We're almost there." Batman proceeded to walk up side ways with Robin clinging as tightly as his little fingers and hands would let him. They were white knuckled and shuddered and shivered with fear. Blue eyes were wet from unspilled tears and he tried to hold them back..

A jolt in the rope caused Batman to grunt and curse softly. Robin went wide eyed in fear lifting his head from Batman's now wet shoulder. "Wh..What..?"

"Hang on!" Batman shouted as what ever the grappling hook caught hold of broke lose and it and the brick tumbled down the building. Batman quickly threw Robin up on the ledge and hung on with one hand while reaching into his utility belt with the other. "Robin, duck, cover your head lad." Batman strained to get out.

Robin obeyed and tried to scramble out of shock from being thrown onto wet concrete and landing very hard in the process. His limbs shook and shuddered as he tried his best to obey. Finally the wind just blew his golden cape around his head after he slipped and slid all over the wet concrete. He cried in pain from the bruises and cuts and waited for Batman's signal.

After Batman was sure Robin was out of harm's way shot another grappling hook in the air. It caught just in time as Batman's fingers slipped from the brick. He climbed up and hooked a climbers hook to the rope and then uncurled the young boy wonder trying to soothe the tears. He hooked the other hook and a piece of the rope to Robin's utility belt then unhooked the first bit and reattached it to

Now Robin and he were connected and Robin couldn't go anywhere until they got up to the top.

"Hang in there, chum, it's almost over." Batman said patting Robin's back he pressed a button his utility belt and the rope started to pulley up. Robin clung tighter than before all four limbs shaking as if he were having seizures in each of them.

Batman was starting to wish he'd left Robin at home tonight. It'd been raining in Gotham City for quite some time now and he knew the buildings were slippery.  But he thought maybe the boy needed more training. And this would be the perfect way to train. But not anymore. He was really wishing he could take Robin back home and have Alfred put him to bed.

"Batman...are we up yet??" A tiny voice inquired from some where in the big blue cape.

"Almost, Robin." Batman replied. Then Batman's foot touched the ledge. He grinned and flipped over causing another terrified scream from Robin to emit. "It's alright, we're safe now." Batman had to sit down to unpry Robin's hands and legs from his body. They were strong for his age.  Even after they were unpried Robin some how reattached them after Batman would remove them. It was turning into a never ending cycle. Finally Batman gave up and flopped backwards sighing. Robin sat there and stared down at him with his eyes clenched shut. "Dicky, it's alright."

"No..not ok..you said that wouldn't happen again..but it did."

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Batman asked propping himself up on his elbows and deciding to let Robin let go on his own time.

"My knees and my elbows.." Robin replied holding them up. Pieces of Concrete and dirt mixed with streams of blood as they oozed down his arms and legs. "They hurt."

Batman turned a bit pale. "God, I didn't think I threw you *that* hard." Robin only nodded his head silently.  When they got home tonight Alfred was going to literally flip. Bruce was starting to wonder if Leslie would let them stay with her over night. "Well lets try and fix you up."

Robin shook his head and just clung. Right now he wanted nothing but to be held. Yes, he was Batman's partner but yes he was 9. So he was allowed to cling and cry. 9 year olds could do that.

"We got to do it some time, youngster else Alfred will have *both* our heads for dinner." Batman replied stroking the black hair and cupping the small head. Robin really was to young to be doing this and at times like this Batman wondered why he allowed the boy to come out on patrol with him?

"I know..but..just hold me..scared.." Robin whispered.

Batman let out a long dragged out sigh and wrapped his arms uncomfortably around Robin's small boyish frame. "Alright Robin, you win." He felt embarrassed to be hugging a kid like this. But he loved Robin like a son and this what fathers did. "It's going to be ok, we're on land, Robin, safe land." Just as he said that Batman felt a few drops of rain hit his cowl.

They splattered and rolled down the blue material and a few more drops landed on Robin's head and cape. "Great, it's raining." Batman groaned aloud and glared up towards Heaven, silently thanking God for this 'wonderful' surprise.

Batman stood up with Robin's feet dangling in the air. His little elf shoes were pointed almost like a ballerina's as he clung to Batman's neck and hung on as he was walked across the landscape and sat down across the way under an over hang to the building's huge chimney. His black hair was drenched and it stuck to his face his little mask was like a sponge and it oozed water

Instead of gradually starting the rain down poured making almost instant puddles. Robin being as young as he was suddenly forgot their almost near death climb and tried to go out in the rain. Batman never showed Maternal Skills out in public but they exploded full force when he turned around from looking down at Gotham City to see his nine year old partner trying to see just how *big* the splash could get if he jumped a correct height. Emerging with only more bloody knees and elbows and a wet body.

"Robin!" He scolded

The effect didn't last. It wasn't as powerful as calling him by his full name. Or at least it hadn't been ingrained in the boys head yet. Using the name 'Robin' didn't mean a thing when he was in trouble. Batman comically placed his hands on his hips and started to tap his foot glaring at the boy. "Robin, answer me when I call you." Robin looked up but it wasn't fear in the boys eyes.

"What? You want to get wet to?"

Batman couldn't help but chuckle. Robin was *offering* to give him a chance to jump into the puddle. "No, I do not want to go into the puddle. Now come here and we'll get on with your training." Like any other young boy, Robin would have preferred to continue jumping into the puddle. But he knew better than to disobey Batman more than twice.

"Ok Robin, see there." Batman pointed, "That's the low end of town and then.." He grabbed the boy's tiny shoulders and turned him around to face a different direction, "Is the financial district."

"Golly, Batman, you gotta wonder how the crooks wind up all the way over in the Financial District when they live so far away from it." Robin exclaimed looking up at the Caped Crusader.

"They really want the money, lad. And if you want something that badly you usually will go to great lengths for it." Batman replied back calmly his hand still on the boy's back.

"But I want a cookie before dinner some times really bad and go through great lengths but Alfred still catches me."

Batman laughed, "That is a bit different, Robin."

"Yeh, guess so," Then Robin went silent.

Batman glanced down at Robin and smiled for a short time and took out a spare pair of Bat Binoculars and continued to scour the city. Five minutes later Robin piped up again. "It's only different cause they don't have Sergeant Alfred watching their every move."

Amused Batman had to look the other way from bursting into laughter at Robin's child logic. "Of course, lad, of course."

"Hmph, this is boring, Batman, lets got beat up some people!!"

"Robin, I'm surprised at you. We're here to stop crime not cause it." Batman reprimanded catching the expensive binoculars before the youngster accidentally let them fall to the streets of Gotham City.

"Yeh, so?" The rain had now started to come down heavier and their water proof capes were not as well protected as Batman thought they were. In the dim light above the city he could see Robin's tunic was starting to get a bit damp.

"So, we can't go beat up some body just because we feel like it. We only 'beat up' people as you say when they won't abide to the law."

Robin turned towards the Caped Crusader and stared wide eyed. "So whatta we do, Batman?"

"Stand here and wait for crime."

"What?!"

"Geez I would have gotten more excitement up at the manor. At least I can annoy Alfred while he's cleaning and I don't have to stand there and wait." Robin grumbled.

"You said you wanted night patrol, Robin," Batman started with a warning tone. "So here it is."

"Yeh but you or Alfred never said it was this boring."

"Well now you know."

"Yeh, lucky me." Robin suddenly found how cool it was to walk on the ledges around the plat form. It was like being in the circus again. "Woah!! Look at me Batman!!"

"Be careful Robin. You don't wish to become a pancake down on the streets." Batman replied without taking his eyes off the town below.

Out of no where a lightening strike came and loud boom of thunder followed. Robin was caught off balance and fell off the ledge screaming for Batman. Batman dropped the binoculars and ran to the edge not even looking down and shot out a grappling hook and diving over. Robin's face was terrified as another clap thunder boomed. A second later Batman had him in his arms again.

"You know," Batman huffed climbing back on the roof and setting the Boy Wonder down on the ground. "I never recall Night Patrol being this eventful."

"Sorry." Robin whispered not making eye contact. He was blushing bright red from embarrassment.

"Hey, now, it's ok. We're still learning. You're in training, you're allowed to make mistakes." Batman touched his shoulder and lifted Robin's chin wiping away some of the tears. "I'm not angry."

Robin nodded silently and stood back up. He walked over to the ledge then precariously stepped backwards and would repeat that each time getting closer. Soon he dropped to his skinned knees and grimacing with pain he crawled over to the edge. The wind blew his cape around framing his small face as blue eyes took in every thing.

Batman watched out of the corner of his eye to make sure Robin didn't pull off another stunt like before. "Careful, Robin."

"I am, I'm being careful."

Lightening came from the sky out of no where and struck the building's lightening rod. It lit up the sky and Robin crawled away and under Batman's legs staring up at the amazing sight. "Batman.." He just whispered in awe. Immediately after the lightening claps of thunder so loud they shook the high rise erupted in the air. Robin clung to Batman's leg and shook in fear. Batman patted the damp head and smiled fatherly.

"Batman, I really want to go home now.."

"Aw, going to let a little thunder ruin your fun, Robin?" Batman asked bending down and picking Robin up.  Robin nodded in Batman's arms wide eyed.  "Well can I show you something really interesting first?"

Robin cocked his head questioningly and then nodded. "Ok?"

"Then home, I promise." Robin nodded happily at that and hugged Batman's neck.  Batman smiled and pulled out a radio from his utility belt. He placed Robin down and put the receiver to his mouth. "Clark? This is Bruce can you hear me?"

"Hello, Bruce. Yeh I can hear you. What's up?"

"It's time."

"Time?"

"Yes, time for Robin to see-"

"Oh, got you. Be there in a-" Batman looked up in shock to see Superman floating in the air grinning like a school boy. "flash."

Robin jumped up from his hiding spot bouncing around with giggles and shrieks. "Oh! I get to meeet him! Oh !!! Batman!! This is so cool!!!" His hero! He got to meet his hero!!

Superman smiled warmly down at him and knelt down. "You must be, little Dicky." Robin nodded shyly just staring up wide eyed with awe and amazement. "You're a pretty big boy." Robin blushed and turned bashful a little smile erupting as he hid his face in Batman's side.

"So is this the surprise, Batman?"

"No, Robin." Batman nodded to Superman. "He's going to show us the surprise."

Superman let Batman get Robin situated in his arms before picking up the Caped Crusader. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Robin shouted.

"Wow, excited aren't we?" Superman asked grinning Batman's direction.

Robin was suddenly covered by Batman's cape as they started to fly. Higher and higher than Robin had ever been. It was colder up here than down on the ground. He shivered and huddled close to Batman's body heat. "Keep this over you until I say take it off. Understand?"

Robin nodded silently and waited wondering what was going on. Unknown to the Boy Wonder, Superman was flying through some storm clouds. Hard rain pattered on the blue cape as Batman's eyes never left Robin's form. He couldn't let Robin see this he'd be to scared.

"Ok, now Robin."

Batman lifted the cape and Robin stared in awe.

The moon was shining brightly underneath it clouds that were different colors from the stars that were twinkling brightly almost to a silent musical tune. Robin gripped Batman's shoulders and looked all around at the beautiful site. The rain wasn't up here. It was almost clear. The stars were so close Robin felt like he could touch them. These were the stars that Robin had wished to when he was first orphaned. And now he got to see them. Almost touch them. They were the ones that brought him to Bruce and helped him become Robin. He hugged himself to Batman and smiled. "Thank you this is so cool."

"You're welcome, youngster." Batman nuzzled the boy's forehead smiling.

*~*

Alfred Pennyworth walked down the stairs muttering about the usual mess in the Batcave and how dirty it was. "Really, I clean down here every day and it's still a mess."

Suddenly the Batmobile drove up in the cave and Alfred smiled and turned around waiting on Robin to jump out of the care before it had even stopped moving. Which would then be followed by Batman's shouts of 'You could have gotten killed'.

Nothing of the sort happened this time. Silently Batman got of the car and walked over to the other side opened the passenger door. Alfred felt his heart stop. Dicky was hurt.

"Bruce. Master Bruce. Is he-"

"Alfred, shhh, he fell asleep on the way back down." Batman removed his cowl and sweat rolled down his face from the heat of the costume. The small costumed body didn't budge as he was moved around in all sorts of positions before Bruce was dressed in normal clothes again.

"Back down? What do you mean Back down?"

"From up there."

"You did not, Master Bruce, Please say you didn't."

"What didn't I do?"

"Take that young boy all the way to high rise. I told you not to sir."

"Alfred, old friend, calm down." Batman went over to the table and laid Robin on it gently. Carefully and quietly he began to finally dress Robin's wounds from earlier. "Robin and I were fine."

Robin hissed in his sleep as the antiseptic seeped into the open wounds on his knees and elbows but he still did not awaken. "Then how did he get those?"

"It was just a little accident, Alfred."

"A *little* accident? Bruce, I beg of you do not take the kid out there again."

Bruce started to undress the boy and took his sweaty rain drenched costume off and redressed him in his Superman pajamas. Then toweled his hair until it was almost dry. Finally he searched through the first aid kit and found Dick's special bandaids. The ones he'd picked out on his own. The multicolored shiny ones.

After putting one on each wound he gathered the boy in his arms and laid his head against his shoulder cupping it in his hand. His other arm holding the boy up. Alfred watch still full of worry as his two charges made their way upstairs. He followed determined to get a reasonable explanation as to why Dick *had* to go up there whether Bruce liked it or not.

End.


End file.
